zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zone of the Enders: Dolores,i
Z.O.E. Dolores,i is a Japanese anime television series set in the Zone of the Enders universe. The television series was produced by Sunrise and aired from April 7 to September 29, 2001, spanning a total of 26 episodes. Synopsis The events of the story take place 5 years after ZOE: 2167 IDOLO, the events of which are referred to as the "Deimos Incident." The first twelve episodes take place before the events of the first game (Zone of the Enders), while the rest of the series takes place after. The story centers around a space cargo transporter named James Links, his family, and their adventures in the Zone of the Enders universe. The events of the story are set in motion when James is sent a mysterious Orbital Frame called Dolores (a.k.a ISIS) with instructions to deliver it to Earth and not to let anyone get hold of it. During the series, James attempts to reconnect with his adult children, Leon and Noel, as well as search for his long-lost (and reportedly dead) wife Rachel. The intelligent, well-mannered and well-meaning, but somewhat awkward and naive Dolores accompanies him as many enemies attempt to stop him, manipulate him, or capture Dolores. Mechanics Anubis Class: Class C Orbital Frame Purpose: General Piloted By: Colonel Nohman Weapons: Spear, Vector Trap, Particle Cannon Dolores Class: Class C Orbital Frame Purpose: Melee Piloted By: James Links Weapons: Dual Sword Arms, Arm Cannon, Particle Cannon, Burst Attack, Vector trap, Raptor Control System, additional grenades and bombs stashed in Vector Trap Dolores is the AI of the Orbital Frame Isis, similar to Orbital Frame Jehuty's ADA. Unlike ADA however, Dolores has complete control over the Isis frame and can operate it without a Runner. Dolores is also unlike ADA in that she is not cold and calculating (though ADA changes in that respect through Leo Stenbuck's influence), Dolores is child like in additude, beliefs, and her attachment to James Links, who she considers her Uncle and calls such (she calls him Sir-Uncle in the English dub). When Dolores first meets James Links, she only remembers her name, the song that Rachel Links used to sing to her husband James and their children, and the fact that she is an Orbital Frame. As the show progresses, she learns to access more of her combat abilities. Unlike Jehuty and Anubis, Dolores doesn't have her main weapons built into her arms or stashed in her Vector Trap, instead she transforms her arms into blades or guns. She can even transform her chest into a Particle Cannon capable of destroying fortified targets. Dolores has a program that allows her to control unmanned Raptor frames. This ability is revealed when James Links and Dolores examine the battle system. Like other Orbital Frames, Dolores is capable of repairing herself. She could be able to repair herself by coming in contact with Metatron like Jehuty, but it is never revealed in the show. Instead Dolores latches on to a local energy grid and siphons off energy to repair herself. Isis has two forms. While Dolores is in control of Isis, she looks like a hybrid of Jehuty and Idolo. When Dolores is in imminent danger, her battle system takes over Isis, and transforms the frame giving it characteristics similar to other frames, such as Jehuty and Anubis. In her battle form, Isis looks more intimidating and even sprouts a tail, possibly to extend the range of her vector trap. Isis remains in this form until the battle system deems all threats annihilated. Dolores has no control over herself while in this form, and often regrets the damage she causes. It should also be noted that when in ISIS mode, the frame itself is no more powerful than regularly. The frame usually appears stronger in ISIS mode due to the battle A.I.'s ruthlessness in combat and because it uses the frame's full power, while Dolores knows little about it's capabilities early on in the series. The battle program's purpose, as it states many times, is to terminate anyone in the vicinity, and will do so by any means. This makes the A.I. far more unrelenting in combat, unlike Dolores who tries to do as little harm as possible. This is both stated by one of the Yans, that the form's cosmetic difference is comparable a "puffer fish" in that its only purpose is to intimidate opponents, and even proven in battle. Dolores gains control of the frame's combat mode when fighting Hathor, but fights no more efficiently. Dolores actually fares better the second time, in which she is not in ISIS mode. Dolores is named after Radium's lover, who perished during the Deimos Incident while protecting Dr. Rachel Links. Isis (a Dolores' A.I. alter-ego) Class: Class C Orbital Frame Purpose: General Piloted By: James Links Weapons: Primary - Dual Sword Arms, Arm Cannon, Homing Laser, Particle Cannon, Burst Attack Hathor Class: Orbital Frame, unknown class, possibly an advanced class C Purpose: General Piloted By: Napth Pleminger Weapons: Primary - Dual Sword Arms, Arm Cannon, Homing Laser, Particle Cannon, Burst Attack, Raptor Control System Designed as sister-OF of Isis, its capability is on par with Isis, if not slightly more powerful. Used by neurotic Napth Pleminger, this OF capable to use its Vector Trap as hiding shield, practically outphase the whole OF from 3-dimensional vicinity for short time, making its invincible, and strikes at unexpected place. His ruthless, berserk style of fighting causes him to gain upper hands at first during his battle with James, but later also became his undoing, since James, who still can calmly thinks, using the "vanishing" tricks to outwit him, using Dolores' Vector Trap. Later, Hathor is sacrificed by its runner to help Dolores maintain the stability of Earth Orbital Elevator, after Napth is convinced by Dolores Hayes' soul to do so. AlterNeith Class: Type C Orbital Frame Purpose: General Piloted By: Rebecca Hunter/ Axel Hunter/ Rully Hunter Weapons: Sword, Burst Attack, Fire Trail, Arm Cannon Selkis Class: Orbital Frame Purpose: General Piloted By: Colonel Nohman/ Rebecca Hunter Weapons: Laser Cannon, Scorpion Mode. Phantoma G Class: Mass Produced Combat LEV Purpose: General Piloted By: Various Weapons: Laser Axe Phantoma S Class: Military Combat LEV Purpose: General Piloted By: WYRED/UNSF Weapons: Vulcan Machine gun with underslung laser cannon, missile pod, "tazer" Phantoma II Class: Military Combat LEV Purpose: General Piloted By: WYRED/UNSF Weapons: Vulcan Machine gun with underslung laser cannon, missile pod, "tazer" Manned Mummyhead Class: Mass Produced Orbital Frame Purpose: Long Range Attack Piloted By: The Yans Weapons: Laser Cannon, Halbird. Manned Raptor Class: Mass Produced Orbital Frame Purpose: General Piloted By: The Yans Weapons: Extendable Dual Swords, Body Cannons or Plated Armour. Raptor Class: Mass Produced Orbital Frame Purpose: General Piloted By: A.I. A special AI is created during contact with Dolores, causing the Raptor has distinct personalities that differ him from regular Raptor, dubbed by Dolores as "Mr. Raptor" (Raptor-san), who takes a liking toward Dolores, and vice-versa. The Raptor got destroyed when protecting two civilians (a girl and her mother) from Tempest assault during BAHRAM decoy assaults. Weapons: Javelin, Sword x 2, Geyser Tempest Class: Orbital Frame Purpose: Destruction/ Demolition Piloted By: BAHRAM Weapons: Large Particle Cannon, Flame Throwers Nebula Class: Orbital Frame Purpose: General Piloted By: BAHRAM Weapons: Cannons, large manipulating arm. Abu Simbel Class: Carrier/ Interplanetary transport Purpose: Carrier Weapons: Raptors, Vector Trap Characters *'James Links': An unfortunate space-trucker who gets his hands on something he does not really want, but is intensely desired by nearly everyone else: the Orbital Frame called Dolores. He's rather naive and blunt when dealing with his family, although he's very dedicated to them, valiantly trying to uphold "family values." An UNSF veteran, his piloting and battle skills are remarkable. He is also remarkably resourceful. He is married to a martian, Rachel Links, but was separated from her when she left to work on Mars. He does not believe there are differences between Martians and Earthlings, unlike most UNSF officers shown in ZOE universe. *'Noel Links': James's daughter, she works as a construction worker on earth. Though she sometimes cannot understand her father's antics, she is more accepted by him than her brother. She is dependable and mechanically skillful. *'Leon Links': James's son, he works as programmer for a large firm before the events of the series. He despises his father because of problems he causes, especially because he also blames his father for the leaving of his mother. He is somewhat more cowardly and less self-assured than his sister. He also displays hints of suffering from an Oedipus complex. *'Dolores A.I.': Orbital Frame Dolores' A.I. Unlike A.D.A. (Jehuty's AI), who was designed as an efficient combat assistant, she is apparently designed to act like well-behaved child. Her programming recognizes James as her "Uncle" (Ojii-sama), and she admires him and his value. James, though a little awkward at first, finally accepts her and treats her like his own children. Among her few memories is a lullaby only known by the Links family - this memory is what drives James to renew the search for his wife. *'Rachel Links': James's wife, reportedly dead, and chief designer of Idolo, Dolores/Isis, and Hathor. Though she loved James, her dedication to her countrymen on Mars caused her to leave him. She believed that her skills and knowledge could help Mars to gain independence from Earth's oppresion. A little naive at times, not unlike her husband. *'Pete': The Link's family cat, a kitten bought for Noel's birthday present by James. Strangely enough, he is never once called by name in the English dub. The characters refer to him simply as "kitty" or other synonymous phrases. His full name is "Petronius"http://www.vap.co.jp/zoe/tv/ Character -> Petronius (Pete) *'Napth Pleminger': A businessman, he uses his appearance as cover to hide his secret identity as BAHRAM military leader. He has reasons for hating the UNSF that are not revealed. *'Rebecca Hunter': A young BAHRAM pilot (fifteen years old) who is captured by James during their fight on Mars. She is a rather intense person, although somewhat naive and inexperienced with life in general. *'Baan Dorfloum': A high-ranking WYRED officer and a racist who thinks Martians (Enders) "stink and shouldn't exist." He chases the fugitive Links family far and wide, always addressing James Links as "John Carter" and raging at him for being an Ender (ironically so, as James was born on Earth). Though mostly comical in nature, he is quite ruthless and probably insane. *'Sameggi': A WYRED officer, and Baan's assistant. Though he admires his superior to some extent, Baan's racist views and his increasingly alarming antics force him to reconsider. *'Cindy Fiorentino': An Earther journalist reporting about poor conditions in Mars, she fancies herself a courageous reporter who will stop at nothing to get "exciting" news. *'Raiah': A self-proclaimed "Mars 1st" broker, he is the one who asks James to deliver a mystery package in the first episode. The mystery client specifically requested James for the job. The Links family eventually encounter him again on Mars. *'ISIS (A.I.)': Dolores' "other" personality. It is much more brutal and capable than Dolores, fighting until all enemy units are damaged or killed, and displaying no emotion or other interests all the while. It is only dominant over Dolores's normal personality when she is in mortal danger. The ISIS A.I. appears to have been derived from Idolo's A.I. to some extent. Episodes 1. James's Misfortune 2. Elevator of Capital Punishment 3. Leon's Choice 4. Final Countdown 5. A Runaway Trip to Death 6. Get Away 7. Untouchable 8. The Grave of Humanity 9. Lost in Space 10. Total Recall 11. Tight Rope 12. Die Hard 13. Red Desert 14. Rebecca 15. Container for Sand 16. Massive Illusion 17. Family Game 18. Showdown at Noon 19. The Time of Reunion 20. Upheaval 21. Set Course for North North West 22. Clash 23. Goodbye Mars 24. Vanishing Point 25. Sorrowing Angel 26. Farewell to Arms Trivia *The title of the series, Dolores,i , the i most probabaly stood for ISIS, the split personality of the Artificial Intelligence Dolores *The names of James Links' children, Noel and Leon, are spelled the same way when reversed. External links *Official site References Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Sunrise Dolores, i